The Wilde Party
The Wilde Party is an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *Constance - Annie Savage *Queen Victoria - Mark Gagliardi *Aunty Meridian - Busy Philipps *Oscar Wilde - John DiMaggio *Oscar Wilde - John Ennis *Oscar Wilde - James Urbaniak *Narrator - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Oscar Wilde - Kevin Murphy *Oscar Wilde - Bill Corbett *Oscar Wilde - Paul Sabourin *Oscar Wilde - Storm DiCostanzo Plot Tick-Tock is looking forward to an evening of relaxation with the collected works of Oscar Wilde and his wife, Constance. He wishes he could bring Constance to meet Wilde, and she wishes the same, but Tick-Tock says if he did, it could be disasterous to the time stream. Constance suggests that if occasion should arise where she could go, she would like to, and Tick-Tock agrees. Trick Clock activates, and Queen Victoria says she needs his help in the turn of the 19th century London. Oscar Wilde is on his death bed and needs help. Constance hints she would like to go, but Tick-Tock says he has to tackle it alone, for paradox reasons. Queen Victoria tells Tick-Tock to be extra careful, as she feels Aunty Meridian might be up to her tricks once more. Inside Oscar Wilde's bedroom, Wilde is dying alone. Another Oscar Wilde suddenly appears, and then another, and several more, all complaining about the very brown wallpaper. Aunty Meridian then enters and declares that bringing all of the Wildes together was her plan. Time itself is buckling under the paradox of having so many Oscar Wildes in one place. The more they interact with themselves, the worse the paradox becomes. Colonel Tick-Tock arrives, and the Wildes are all impressed. Small time explosions begin erupting, and Aunty Meridian declares her plan successful. Tick-Tock says that on this occasion he was slightly late as he was summoned en route by Aunty Meridian's brother, Father Time. Time asked Tick-Tock to give his sister the thing she wanted the most, and an apology. Now that Aunty Meridian has undone the timeline, the act will have never happened. Aunty Meridian says if Tick-Tock opens a time-hole and sends the Oscars back she can use her sorcery to undo what has been done. Tick-Tock says it's too late for that, but if Aunty Meridian traveled back via a time-hole to before she began her plan instead of by her own sorcery, she could stop what has happened from occuring. The Oscars ask if this will be a paradox, and Tick-Tock says no. Aunty Meridian asks if she can keep her brother's gift, and Tick-Tock says yes to this and refuses to answer why this wouldn't be a paradox. However, she won't remember what happened. Soon, Aunty Meridian goes back to stop herself from enacting her plan, and Oscar Wilde tells the rest of himselves to stay away from the clams at a restaurant. Tick-Tock offers to take down Wilde's last words, and sits closely with him on his deathbed. Historical Information *Oscar Wilde Continuity This is the 73rd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Goatbusters and the next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Hypercattle Overdrive. The previous episode in Colonel Tick-Tock canon is #45 An Odd Couple , and the next episode is #87 Electric Park. Production This episode was recorded at the Marines Memorial Theater as part of SF Sketchfest on January 21, 2012 and released on May 28, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Sketchfest episodes Category:January 2012 segments